


Hold On

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Food, Kinda ooc whoops, Logince - Freeform, M/M, They’re tired, so the can be soft and sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Logan doesn’t sing often, but when he does Roman likes to relish in it.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 02 + logince? "yeah, well, your pun game is weak" for the prompts -ren

It wasn’t often Roman caught Logan singing, Roman knew Logan had a wonderful singing voice, he’d heard it a few times, anyway Logan much preferred rap and classical music, which was an interesting combination, to Roman’s more sing-y music choices.

So when Roman walked in on Logan in the morning blasting ‘One More Time With Feeling’ by Regina Spektor while he cooked, and he was singing along Roman was a bit surprised. 

Right as Logan sang the line ‘Hold on-’, Roman came and hugged Logan around the waist. 

“One more time with feeling…” Roman mumbled as Logan gasped in surprise.

“Roman!” Logan said as he held Roman’s arms. “How long have you been here?”

“Long enough to hear your wonderful voice.” Roman said.

Logan laughed, and pushed Roman’s face slightly as Roman tried to kiss his neck. “Get off me you sap!” He said. “I’m trying to cook us some food that won’t poison us.”

“But you said hold on!” Roman whined.

“Yeah, well that doesn’t work, because your pun game is weak.”

“No it’s not!” Roman said, “That was a solid play on words.”

Logan shook his head, “Clearly you haven’t taken enough pointers from Patton.”

Roman pouted, “Like you have!”

Logan pushed his glasses up, “Well if this pun game was a competitive one, I would surely be winning.”

Roman rolled his eyes playfully and buried his head into Logan’s neck, “Sure you would My Logical Love of Nonsensical Beliefs.”

“Oh I’m the nonsensical one?” Logan said lightly, as he turned slightly to look into Roman’s eyes. “Am I the one that wrote a whole poem about how clouds were sky gems of the sea?” 

“Listen!” Roman cried, as he let go of Logan's waist and stepped back to lean against the fridge. “It made sense at the time! I was very tired.”

Logan smiled, “I’m sure it did.” Logan said. “Your mind has a way of bringing ideas to life.”

“Aw that’s-”

“But that doesn’t stop the fact that it was a crazy idea, and it doesn’t make any sense!”

“Hey!” Roman said frowning slightly, “It was so sweet until you said that!” 

“Oh Roman you know that I love you.” 

Roman chuckled and stood back up where he was leaning on the fridge. “Of course I do, I was just kidding. Anyway you’re right like usual!” Roman said, “That poem really didn’t make any sense.”

Logan smiled and began to serve up the food, “I’m glad you finally came around to the dark side. Now would you do me the honor of seeing if this food is edible?”

Roman kissed Logan on the temple, “I would love to my dearest nerdy… nerd.”

Logan laughed and handed a Roman a plate of what looked like an attempt at an omelet. “Thank you Roman that would be very helpful.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr! @thesentientmango


End file.
